


Relax, or he mounts you dry!

by troubleseeker



Series: SPN kink bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dean does not want any of this, Forced Submission, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Group Sex, In The Woods, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, becoming a bitch, cause of dog forms, come drunk, drugged to like it, in dog form, knotslut, tonguing, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Really, Dean should have known better than to take on a hunt this big on his own. Skinwalkers might not be the toughest sons of bitches out there but he should have remembered that they ran in fucking packs.“Stay back!” He growled at the large as shit group advancing on him. Five of them had shifted into their human form - how did they all manage to be this fucking big, and why did they have to be naked - but the twenty-something mutts surrounding him were just as threatening; fuckers had teeth.“Or what?” The nearest human barked, cracking his knuckles as if he expected claws to pop forth. “You lost your silver bullets, hunter. Now you’re just prey.”------------------------------Dean has no choice but to let the skinwalkers use him, or he gets bitten and turned. So a quick fuck and then he gets to fuck off back to Sam... Of course, nothing is ever quite as simple as it seems.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Series: SPN kink bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645564
Comments: 43
Kudos: 228
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A great big THANK YOU to [Nickeldeep ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep)for betaing this!!

Really, Dean should have known better than to take on a hunt this big on his own. Skinwalkers might not be the toughest sons of bitches out there but he should have remembered that they ran in fucking packs.

“Stay back!” He growled at the large as shit group advancing on him. Five of them had shifted into their human form - how did they all manage to be this fucking big, and why did they have to be naked - but the twenty-something mutts surrounding him were just as threatening; fuckers had teeth.

“Or what?” The nearest human barked, cracking his knuckles as if he expected claws to pop forth. “You lost your silver bullets, hunter. Now you’re just prey.”

Dean’s hand twitched around the grip of his very empty gun. It was still a weapon, he could use it as a club or something but it wasn’t  _ silver _ so he’d need to literally beat them to death with the thing. He had a knife too, but it was hidden inside his boot and pretty useless when he had this many opponents.

“You gonna let us chase ya?” Another human skinwalker laughed, head tilted sideways with a manic grin on display. “Or you gonna roll over like a good boy?”

The entire pack howled in laughter, which meant that scraggly mutt was either the leader of the pack or skinwalkers had a lousy sense of humor. 

They didn’t give him a chance to reply, rushing from several sides with claws and teeth in one massive wave. It was a laughably short battle, but for some fucked up reason, it didn’t end with teeth tearing into his neck and shaking. No death for Deano, just a bloody defeat that had him twisting in their grasps on the forest floor.

“Hold him tight!” The leader shouted, and Dean grunted when fingers clamped down harder on every single joint he had; most bruised to high hell. Snouts pushed between arms and legs, sniffing at him like he was one of those expensive cans of dog food. “Don’t want this pretty meal running away. Not yet, at least.”

“No one ever tell you to not play with your food?” Dean tried to sound in charge, but there was no immediate escape here. His only hope were those last words. Not yet. It sounded ominous as all fuck, but it meant they were probably going to let him run just so they could chase him for the hell of it and that meant he had a chance to fight ‘em off and get a weapon or something.

“Oh you have no idea, do you?” Another voice laughed.

“You’re not food, big boy.” The leader crouched down next to his head, and while Dean tried his best to keep his eyes on the guy’s face instead of his naked body, he felt a hand crawl up to his belt buckle. “You’re a bitch.”

Dean didn’t have a witty retort to that. Not when the blood was draining from his face and his jeans got tugged down his legs. They weren’t gentle with his shirt either, teeth nipping and tearing at every stitch they could find while hands never let up their holds.

Buck ass naked on a dry forest floor, Dean knew he was about to get his ass handed to him … he was fucked… he was going to be fucked … fuck.

“Now you listen carefully, boy.” The pack leader leaned in too close for comfort.

“You ever hear of breath mints?” Dean countered, straining his neck to get further away. The hand clamping down on his neck and dog-breath even closer to his face wasn’t worth the mental win. “Ugh.”

“You listen.  _ Carefully _ .” The hand around Dean’s throat tightened till he nodded, wincing when a cold, wet nose nuzzled underneath his way too exposed balls. “My boys are going to let you go in a bit, and you-” the hand squeezed again. “Are going to stay nice and still. You know why?”

“You going to tell me, or what-ugh-  _ fuck _ ” Why couldn’t he stop being flippant? Dean tried to find air around the hand blocking his airway, they weren’t letting him  _ breathe _ . 

“You done being stupid?” The pack leader asked, waiting for Dean to stop pulling in frantic breaths and nod. “Then  _ listen _ .”

It took a lot for Dean to keep his mouth shut, but he managed it. 

“You’re not going to move, cause if you do we’re going to  _ bite _ you. You got that, bitch?”

Dean knew what would happen if he got bit. He’d be a skinwalker; no way back.

“No running, or I get chomped. Got it- ugh Jesus Christ that’s gross.” A long, warm, wet tongue licked up his neck and jaw; nearly into his mouth.

“Better get used to it boy. Now let’s see if you know some tricks.” 

A shorthand gesture had the entire pack pull back, tails or no. Dean clenched his jaw and hands, but he didn’t bolt. His only chance at survival was doing what they told him to. And even then, there was no guarantee that they were actually going to let him go after-

“Look at that,” While the rest of the pack had pulled back in an impromptu ring, their leader was still close by, crouched down low enough that Dean could see his dick was hard- fuck. “Bitch can listen after all. Now roll over.”

Dean growled. No way was he rolling over like some dog. They were going to do to him what they wanted, but he wasn’t going to help them do it. He wasn’t going to resist, but that’s where it would  _ end _ .

“Rollover, boy. Or we bite you, and  _ then  _ make you show us your pretty hole.”

The dogs nearest to him growled, jaws snapping open and shut in what was clearly a threat; pacing around him eagerly. The message was clear. They didn’t care what he did, as long as they got theirs in the end- and they would. He flinched, unable to contain his reaction now that he was without a single shield. They’d taken his socks, for christ’s sake. 

“Last chance, hunter.” The pack leader smiled. “Ass in the air like a bitch in heat or we see what you look like as a pup.”

There was too much noise to think. Jeering laughs melted together with howls and yips and barks and the entire pack waited to see what happened next. Gathering every last ounce of self-preservation he had left, Dean rolled over, and got his knees under himself. In any case, he was in a better position to bolt if he saw an opening. 

If they thought he was scared and beaten they might get complacent. 

“Good boy.” The leader crooned, reaching out to condescendingly pat Dean’s head. “See? Not that hard.”

Dean breathed hard through his nose, forcing himself to stay quiet. He’d give them his ass, and his compliance, but he wasn’t giving them anything else. He wasn’t going to talk, or beg, or cry, or scream.

“Ooh, the strong silent type all of a sudden, eh? Let’s see how long that lasts.” He pointed at someone behind Dean’s exposed back. “Get him wet.”

They didn't give him a second to figure out what was about to happen, so his vow of silence was broken pretty much instantly. Who wouldn't react to a hot, wet tongue licking up your asscrack? 

“Stay still, boy. Or that tongue turns to teeth.”

Dean let his head fall forward, muscles locked tight as he dug his fingers deep into dry mulch. He couldn't move, or he was as good as dead. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. Breathing ragged breaths through his nose, he bore the filthy horror of a skinwalker lapping at his ass like it was Purina.

It was just licking, he reminded himself. It was fine. Just a tongue.

He whimpered, choking the sound before it found his lips, when the same tongue started prodding at his hole more insistently; heated breaths and unhappy growls audible over the non-stop cacophony of the pack. Dean flinched when teeth grazed against spit slick skin. He could  _ feel _ the growl vibrate through him.

“Relax.” The pack leader ordered, dragging Dean’s face up with a clawed hand biting into his cheeks. “Or he mounts you dry.”

Dean swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple catching at the strange angle. He couldn’t relax. Not here. Not now. Not with a dog’s tongue jabbing at his ass; drool already running down his retreating balls.

“You think it’ll feel better if he mounts you now?”

Any hair not yet standing up in protest rose at the horrible sound of the shifter licking at his ass changing into a more human form. Dean flinched when fingers dug into his waist and dragged him back, back, back, till there was a blissfully human dick slotted into his crack. The newly human shifter leaned over him; engulfed him - how large was this guy?

“Maybe that’s what he wants.” The new voice grunted, huffing as the hips attached to it ground forward in dull shallow thrusts. “Maybe he wants to bleed.”

Dean shook his head, still caught in the leader’s grasp. No- no he did not want that.

“You too good for spit, boy?” The big guy, growled, leaning even close so he could huff heavy breaths into Dean’s ear. “That it? You want us to go get you some fancy lube? You fancy, hunter?”

Dean closed his eyes, the pack’s growls and shouts were far less eager and far more angry. Somehow  _ he _ had insulted them by not being super eager to get fucking raped.

He shook his head again, hoping to God that that would be enough.

“Use your words, bitch. Speak.”

Anger bubbled and fizzled out again in a stomach-churning second, he had no choice here. He could only survive and take revenge later on.

“No.”

“No what?”

“No-” Dean ground out. “I’m not- fancy.”

“Hmm.” The giant hummed, squeezing Dean’s waist in thought. “Beg for it. Beg for my tongue up your ass.”

Dean managed to bite back several choice words and whispered, “Please.” He swallowed his shame, giving them what they wanted. “Please put your- tongue- in my ass.”

“Good enough.” The big guy pulled back, fingers dragging dirty streaks across Dean’s ribs till they reached his ass and spread his cheeks wide. “For now.”

The guy didn’t shift back, sticking his very human-shaped head where his snout had been. Less wide, nowhere near as long, still wet and insistent. Dean pulled deep, and forced his body to relax despite the very obvious danger.

He curled in on himself in shame and anger when the hold on his head loosened.

He just had to wait. He just had to get through this. He just had to make it through this.

Sounds kept wriggling their way out of him, no matter how hard he tried to clamp down on them. Especially when the big guy’s tongue was joined by a far more canine one. Furry snout squeezing in on the fun.

The sound and sensation of the human changing back into dog form while he had his tongue inside of his ass was beyond disturbing, but Dean managed to not scramble forward and away-away-away-away-nonononono. He had a dog-sized tongue all the way up his ass. Wriggling. Wet. Disgusting. Deep as all fuck.

Dean focussed on his breathing, tried to think about anything but reality- it didn’t work. 

The tongue pulled out, dragging wetly across his rim, and pushed back in. Dean wasn’t resisting; not anymore. They’d licked him open for them and he couldn't try to fight back or they’d kill him.

Acclimatized to the pushing drag of rasping dog tongue, Dean didn’t expect to be finally mounted. One of the tongues pulled back and didn’t thrust back in. Instead, a crazy heavy weight dropped down on his back; furry legs clamping down around his waist when he lost his balance and fell to the leafy ground. 

Fear sparked, palatable and hot at having moved, at having a red hot dog dick ramming into the soft muscle of his ass. There was something  _ hard _ inside of it; poking and hard and unforgiving as it sought out the slick space they’d opened up.

“Fuck-” He panted into the stirred up soi with every violent thrust; unable to help himself. It  _ hurt _ . This was barely getting started and it already  _ hurt _ . “Fuck-fuck-fuck-” 

It was almost a relief when the dog the big guy had turned into managed to find his target. Almost. 

It stabbed into him, deep and rough and  _ this _ was  _ with _ spit aiding the way? He couldn’t imagine how bad this would have hurt without any prep. He could barely believe how much it still hurt now.

Rapid, agonizing thrust that went deeper, deeper, deeper. Turning Dean inside out and far beyond where their tongues had gone. Far wider than a tongue too. 

The girth was splitting him open.

He  _ had _ to be bleeding.

He had to be torn up. Shredded and beyond the help of any doctor- how was this guy  _ still _ going deeper?

“He’s a big guy, isn’t he?” The pack leader chuckled, dragging Dean’s head off the forest floor by his hair. “Not the biggest, of course. I’m not that cruel.”

Dean dragged in ragged breaths, trying to focus on anything but the pain, anything but the giant group of skinwalkers excitedly dancing around him. This was just the first one. There would be more. He had to keep it together; find some way out.

“Is he popping your cherry, bitch?”

He could feel his eyebrows draw down in fury, rage seconds from spitting.

“Or have you taken doggie dick before? Huh?”

Dean growled, brain rebelling against his situation violently enough that he got his elbows back underneath himself. The skinwalker fucking him growled in warning, teeth grazing Dean’s shoulder for good measure. 

He froze, anger trapped impotently inside.

“You haven’t, have you?” The leader barked, way too happy about all of this. “You have no idea what’s coming, do you.”

“Fuck you.” Dean ground out, jaws clamped down tight.

The skinwalker on his back was getting into his stride, apparently, he’d been going nice and slow so far. Dean had to spread his elbows wider to stop himself from face-planting again. The fucker was  _ fast _ .

“Other way round, bitch. Get used to it.” 

Dean lost his balance, nose full of dirt when his head got shoved back down. 

The skinwalker didn’t even pause, jackhammering into Dean like it was going out of fashion. Huffing and puffing, teeth snapping dangerously close to his ears whenever he thought Dean wasn’t staying still enough.

Fur stuck to Dean’s skin; cold sweat catching every strand as it scrubbed against him. Slobber ran down his spine, pooled between his shoulder blades. Dean felt absolutely filth.

And then the skinwalker’s dick  _ grew _ .

“What?” He whimpered, confusion rising above humiliation and pain. Dicks didn’t just keep growing, they couldn’t - this couldn’t be real.

“Knot him!” Someone in the audience screamed. The rest of the pack picked up the chant, barking or yelling in tandem as the base of the cock tearing him open  _ grew _ .

The thing- the knot- was shoved brutally past his abused rim, and yanked back out just as quickly. Growing bigger with every pass ‘til it refused to go back in.

The skinwalker riding him was  _ furious _ . 

It snarled, paws scrambling wildly around Dean’s ribs and waist as it readjusted and then shoved its hips forward again in quick violent thrusts. It wanted that thick ball inside of Dean; Dean did not agree.

No one cared. The chanting continued, wild and frantic and violent and it made damn well sure that Dean couldn't decide what to focus on. He felt lightheaded, like the world could just tilt sideways and disappear if he blinked too long.

The pack leader dragged his head back up again. 

“Don’t forget to breathe, puppy.” 

Dean sucked in quick frantic breaths, realizing that he had indeed been holding it. His entire body was locked tight, refusing to let this happen. It couldn’t happen.

The knot was too big. It wouldn’t ever fit. He was already too full, no space for air. 

It would never work.

The skinwalker didn’t care, claws digging into Dean’s ribs and holding tight as he shoved himself forward.

Dean’s breaths turned into hitching whines. In and out as the thick ball attached to the already too thick cock rammed against his rim. This was insane.

“And don’t you worry your pretty little head. He’ll get it in.”

Dean made an inhuman sound. Anger, fear, and  _ pain _ clawing their way out of his lungs, and it wouldn’t change a thing. He could feel his body giving in; giving up.

“Shove it inside the bitch!” Someone screamed, and the skinwalker on top of Dean obeyed. 

Dean screamed; high and frantic as his ass stretched wider than it had ever stretched in his life, and the thick knot popped in- and stuck there. The skinwalker didn’t stop fucking him. Fast and furious little thrusts that turned to grinding but it didn’t feel any better for Dean.

Instead of his hole being pushed in, it felt like it was being dragged out now. Burning bright hot white, they might as well be burning him with a poker. 

Dean debated preferring a flaming poker over getting raped right up until the skinwalker came. The innate weirdness of come flooding his insides was overpowered by the blissful absence of thrusting. He didn’t even care that there was a dog cock locked tight inside of his ass with a softball-sized knot.

It wasn’t trying to drag him inside out anymore.

He could breathe again.

Sweet sweet air.

His shoulders unclenched; chest dropping to the forest floor in exhausted relief. He didn’t even care when the heavy furry weight rode him down. The heated breath puffing off the top of his head was an annoyance at best. 

“Milk his knot, bitch.” The leader ordered, breaking through Dean’s blissful reprieve with a rough hand on the back of his neck. “You service him like you mean it.”

“Wha-” Dean managed, confused, and less than happy to be reminded of the giant cock in his ass.

“Squeeze his knot, boy. Or he gets to bite you.”

Fear resurfaced at the mention of getting turned. 

_ You can do this. Just gotta get through this. _

The skinwalker buried inside of him growled happily when Dean obeyed the orders. He bit down on his wrist and concentrated on what they wanted. Squeezing his ass tight around the way too big knot, and then relaxing again. Rinse and repeat, till the pleased snuffles in his hairline turned to irritation.

“Oh fuck-” He whimpered, the thick ball stretching his hole wide was shrinking again and while - yay no longer stretched to hell and back - it also meant that some of the skinwalkers come was leaking out of him. And there was a lot of the stuff. It dripped down Dean’s balls and cock, down his thighs; it was a mess.

And then the skinwalker actually pulled out, yanking his dick out of Dean’s abused hole with its knot still partially inflated. Dean didn’t scream. He’d felt the movement coming and managed to prepare himself for the pain, but he didn’t scream.

No longer held down by 80 pounds of soon to be dead dog, Dean got his arms back under himself. He meant to scramble up and make a run for it, but all he really managed to do was wiggle his ass for the next skinwalker to jump on.

They didn’t make him wait even a second.

Smaller, or at least lighter than skinwalker number one, the mutt didn’t waste any time with licking. It seemed they were done with foreplay as a collective. Quick frantic thrusts found his sopping wet hole in seconds.

Furry chest once again plastered across his back, Dean breathed through it; teeth clenched tight as he bore the agonizing humiliation. Did all dogs fuck like they were running a race, or was that just a skinwalker thing? Not that he actually wanted to know.

Dean didn’t like it. Even with the copious amounts of come leaking out of him every push in or hasty drag out still  _ hurt _ . Only now it hurt and also sounded absolutely disgusting.

No dry friction, just the wet slap of skin on skin as the creature jackhammered into him.

All he could manage to do was try to ignore the dick ramming up into his insides, filter out the howls and cheers of the audience - all of whom would be dead by next week, Dean promised himself - and keep his fucking face off the filthy floor. As long as he stayed upright he was in control. He could ignore all of this. He could fall back in his mind. 

He could.

He did.

Except this skinwalker had a knot too. Just as big as the first one, and just as energetic in its entry. Dean ground his teeth together

“Remember what I told you, pet.” The leader reminded him, reappearing at Dean’s head to squish his cheeks together and rattle his jaw loose. “You milk my boy’s knot good.”

Dragged forcefully from his own little headspace, Dean howled when the knot finally got shoved in. The skinwalker might be smaller than the last one, its knot was way bigger. Dean’s hairs stood on end as cold sweat wracked his frame.

He didn’t need to clamp down at all, he was so tight the skinwalker could barely move. The frantic fucking rattled all of him rather than just his ass.

Open-mouthed, he panted through the final erratic thrusts. And this time, he didn’t let himself fall. He could bear it. He could. He would.

Still, he flinched away when a cold wet nose snuffled lazily next to his ear, followed by slow laps that curled around his face and nearly up to his fucking mouth. Dean pulled away, gagging.

He was drawing the line at  _ kissing _ . No way.

It earned him a backhand across the face; landing him back on the ground no matter how hard he’d worked to stay up; ass burning fire bright where he’d dragged the skinwalker down with him. 

The pack leader stood tall above them, angry and still very naked. Dean ignored the swinging member, squinting up at the man’s face instead as he checked his teeth were still intact.

“You too good for his tongue?” He growled, putting a foot on Dean’s throat. “You think you can say  _ no _ ?”

Dean shook his head, too winded and squashed to talk with words.

“You think we care if you don’t like it?”

Another shake. 

“You going to pull back again?”

Dean tried to swallow, pulled in a shallow breath, and shook his head again. No. He wouldn’t pull away again. Not if this was how he was punished. 

“Good.” The foot stayed in place, rolling Dean’s head further to the side. “Now open those pretty lips.” 

He gave Dean two seconds to obey. Teeth clenched, Dean forced himself to let his lips relax. It left a gap. That had to be enough.

“Nice and wide, bitch. Like you're happy to see him.”

Dean growled, eyes spitting fire, but he relaxed his jaw and tried to repress his gag reflex when a long tongue took advantage. He’d never been this vulnerable. Literally caught on a monster’s dick as it  _ kissed _ him.

“That’s better.” The foot lifted off his neck, letting Dean breathe in dog breath far more easily. “Thank your stud for putting in all that hard work.”

He couldn’t talk, let alone say fucking thank you, but Dean made some guttural noises that seemed to satisfy the skinwalkers. 

Breathing through his nose, mouth open and invaded, Dean tried to remind himself he had to be looking for a way out. The longer he stayed put and let them all run a train on him the less likely his escape would become. He wasn’t even doing anything and he was exhausted. 

At least he had a moment now to catch his breath while the knot in his ass went down, and then he’d need to make like a drum and fucking beat it. It didn’t matter what was happening  _ now _ , because he wasn’t paying attention to any of it. 

He needed to focus.

He needed to look for an exit.

He-

Dean yelped, concentration broken once again when the skinwalker gave up on making out with him and instead scrambled off his bak to turn them ass to ass. The movement yanked on the knot, making Dean scramble to keep his hips high enough to negate the sudden wrenching pressure.

The skinwalker wouldn’t stay the fuck still, dragging Dean around ass first and whimpering.

“So eager for his next stud he can’t stop begging for it.” Some anonymous skinwalker yelled. 

“What’s the point of a mouth that sweet if all he can do is whine like a kicked dog?” Another human voice asked, followed by howls and barks from all around him. 

Dean couldn't catch his breath, couldn’t focus-

“Make him shut the fuck up!” Another voice joked. “Knot his face!”

Dean’s blood ran cold at the thought. Getting a dog’s tongue in his mouth had been disgusting enough thank you very much. If anyone got their pointy dick near his face he’d bite it off.

“Let’s start with something simpler.” The leader growled, filling most of Dean’s vision dangerously fast. “Put those dick sucking lips to good use, bitch.”

Dean breathed, fast and frantic as he  _ tried _ to compute the newest addition to his torment. Fingers grabbed at his face clawed at his teeth and jaw; wrenched him wide. The howls and barks of the pack suddenly drowned out by his own heartbeat.

“I feel teeth, and you’re going to need to beg for wet food for the rest of your life.” The leader warned, and then there was a dick in Dean’s mouth. Blessedly human and free of potential knots, but still very unwanted.

Dean had no clue how he’d managed to hold in his breakfast so far, but if this kept going for much longer he’d be puking on  _ someone _ soon enough. 

Even in their human form, skinwalkers were not patient. It didn’t take long for the thick cock in his mouth to migrate to his throat. He retched, clawing at the ground as he was yanked forward and then backward by the two skinwalkers fucking him.

Don’t bite- don’t bite- don’t bite- don’t bite- became his personal mantra, fear spiking higher every time his entire body twitched in agony. What if his jaw spasmed? What if he bit down without meaning to?

With a final yank, the skinwalker’s knot found its way out. Eyes rolled back and breathing through his nose, Dean knew a third skinwalker would be pouncing any second now. His ass felt strangely cold and exposed as he waited. Too empty after such a large knot filling him to the brim and beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to concentrate. 

The dick in his throat was taking up a large part of his conscious mind - don’t bite, don’t bite, don’t bite - but it didn’t feel right. Why were they making him wait? Why couldn't they just get it over with? 

He could feel them circling behind him. Slow, measured. Waiting.

It was almost a relief to feel the snout pressing against his ass. Almost.

Instead of getting right to it, the third skinwalker took their time sniffing him. Cold nose huffing and puffing where no nose should  _ ever  _ be. Dean whined, overstimulated in the worst way with no release the tension; a bomb building inside of his chest. 

He yelped, fucking straight up  _ yelped _ when the tongue lapping at his exposed hole migrated lower down; following the trail of come as it dripped from his ass. 

The hands in his hair tightened, refusing to let him pull away and demand the skinwalker leave his nuts alone. Instead, he choked on the dick grinding deep enough that pubic hair was tickling his throat, and had to stay meekly on his hands and knees while Lucky had the chance to just fucking castrate him. 

Dean gasped for a relieved breath when he was allowed, grateful that instead of teeth, the skinwalker just wanted to clean his dick and balls a bit. Sure, he was trying his fucking best to command all of his genitals to retract back into his body, but it was better than teeth.

“He’s a friendly fellow, isn’t he?” The leader laughed, ignoring Dean’s glare to pat him on the shoulder. “Up, boy. Fuck him good.”

Dean braced for the scratch of nails and the dog’s heavy weight. Steady now that he knew what to expect.

“Took to doggie dick like a duck to water.” The leader crowed, shoving deep as he could go when the skinwalker’s dick found its way inside of Dean’s hole. 

It was the same, but not the same. Dean’s eyes rolled back, trying desperately to negate the feeling brewing inside his lower belly. 

“He’s thick, isn’t he?” The leader goaded, tilting Dean’s head up. He shook Dean, hard, nodding for him. “Filling you right up, and it feels so good.”

Dean clawed at the mulch below him, enraged at the thought that he might like  _ any _ of this. He didn’t. It hurt, even with two loads of come easing the way, it hurt. It had to hurt.

But he couldn’t talk around the dick still fucking into his throat. Couldn’t scream his innocence. 

“You take him so well.”

It sounded on the verge of praise, and Dean wanted none of it, but his brain was at its capacity for fear and rage and praise was better than getting yelled at. He could feel the tilt into compliance start, and he had no way to stop.

The furry weight didn’t stop to give him time to think, pounding into his sloppy wet hole till he couldn’t distract himself from the near-constant slide against his prostate.

A fast, frantic pressure that curled inside of him; building just as quickly as the rage.

Dean found himself wishing the skinwalker would just hurry up and finish, he didn’t even care that it involved a knot. All he needed was for the creature to stop making it feel good. Surely the pain from a knot stretching him past his limit would kill any unwanted arousal.

Except it didn’t.

For some hellish reason this skinwalker started grinding long before its knot formed, letting it swell up inside of Dean’s hole; almost gentle. It made the dirty bad feeling so much worse.

The group alpha stuttering to a halt inside his throat was a welcome distraction, right up until he pulled back enough to let Dean taste his flood of come. Caught between arousal and terror, Dean gagged, retched, and- threw up everything still inside his stomach.

It left him hanging from a knot, hands and arms splattered with puke, and gasping for breath. And then the alpha kicked him hard enough to send both him and the skinwalker caught inside his ass to the forest floor. 

Dean couldn’t breathe, too far in shock to do anything but try to hide behind the creature knotting his ass. The furry body was warm and soft and it wasn’t trying to hurt him. The skinwalker whined when the alpha towered above them.

“An ungrateful whelp. That’s what you are.”

Dean groaned, dimly grateful that he’d been kicked  _ away _ from his puddle of come streaked puke, but mostly just scared he’d finally pushed them all too far and now they’d tear him to shreds. 

“I should make you lick up every drop."

With all that had happened so far, Dean didn’t take it as an empty threat. Frantic for comfort, he pushed back against the skinwalker lying over him, milking its knot. Begging for help in the only way he could.

The skinwalker growled happily, snuffling into Dean’s hairline, and it seemed to appease the group’s alpha.

“You pull that stunt again, and you’re mincemeat. Got that, bitch?”

Dean nodded, unmoving. His shoulder wasn’t dislocated, but it hurt like a mother fucker; the alpha hadn’t held back when he’d kicked him. His stomach was already protesting the mere thought of more come, but he’d need to suck it up- literally and get through this alive.

“You!” The alpha snapped, pointing somewhere behind Dean. “Get your dick in his mouth.”

Sucking in desperate breaths, trying to calm himself down, Dean expected a skinwalker in their human form to settle near his head. Instead, a german shepherd looking son of a bitch trotted up and sat down next to his face. 

Dean’s mind noped the fuck out, shying away from whatever this was meant to be, but the newest skinwalker shimmied closer, and closer, till its lipstick looking dick prodded him in the cheek.

“Get to it, bitch.” The alpha warned, hidden behind the skinwalker’s furry belly.

Swallowing down bile and most of his pride, Dean stuck out his tongue. He’d start slow, work his way up to it- they wouldn’t care as long as he was cooperating.

Far smaller than the alpha’s human dick, this one seemed almost manageable. Hard and warm, it wasn’t too unpleasant. Dean lapped at it again, spurred on by the friendly snuffling he was getting from both of the skinwalkers. He did not want that to turn to teeth; no way.

To Dean’s growing horror, the dick he was licking grew as well. Turns out he’d only seen the tip of the dog dick iceberg. God the thing was thick; he licked at it with near frantic energy. He had to do this. He had to.

“What a good boy.” a new voice jeered. “Now suck. Suck btich, suck.”

The order was followed by more jeers and laughter, and Dean knew he’d have no choice but to obey. If their mirth turned to anger he’d be dog meat.

Sucking in air-  _ don’t puke, don’t puke, don’t puke, just do it, do it, do it _ \- Dean sealed his lips over the skinwalker’s blood hot dick, and sucked. Far pointier than the human equivalent, Dean felt his lips stretch wider and wider as he moved his head up and down. God, it was thick.

Spit dribbled down his lips and chin as he worked. He wasn’t thinking about it, so it didn’t matter. He wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t thinking.

Until, the skinwalker in his ass stopped sitting nice, and started tugging it’s spent cock out of Dean’s abused hole. 

It renewed the heat that had been simmering in his belly. The knot was pressing against his prostate again. A non-stop pressure he couldn’t escape till the knot popped free; mercifully. 

Dean lay there, mouth full and warry, as a couple of new skinwalkers pounded at once. As stretched as his hole was from three knots, he wasn’t capable of more than one skinwalker to mount him at once. Thank God, they started fighting amongst themselves instead of forcing him to service them all at once.

After a quick and heavy fight, two defeated skinwalkers slunk off to wait their own turn and lick their wounds. Relief over two skipping out fell away over the anxiety of the victor stalking up to his ass. 

Growling, the dark mutt shoved his muzzle against Dean’s thighs till the fallen hunter realized he was meant to present his ass again. Too scared to anger the skinwalker attached to the dick in his mouth, it took a bit of struggling to get his knees under his hips again, which was all the other dog wanted, apparently. It pounced, dragging Dean’s hips back to meet its thrusts till its dick found his come sloppy hole and shoved inside. 

He lost time then, brain tipping sideways as his body did what it had to. 

Pros: He didn’t remember most of the fucking.

Cons: When he was pulled back to the present by a literal flood of dog come in his mouth - lips now pressed tight against a knot that would never have fit inside his mouth without dislocating his jaw - he was hard and pushing back into the knot getting shoved inside his hole. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Reminding himself not to fucking hurl again, Dean wondered if the skinwalkers were expecting him to  _ swallow _ the load already fillign up his mouth. How big were this dog’s nuts to produce this much fucking come? It was already running down his throat, and if spitting wasn’t a safe option, he’d need to swallow or choke soon enough.

The knot pushing insistently against his rim popped in, and Dean swallowed instinctively as a wave of unexpected pleasure rocketed through his body. The newest knot was bigger than the last one, and even when the skinwalker wasn’t rocking into him, it was pressed  _ firmly _ against his prostate. 

Not enough to make him come - thank God - but more than enough to wipe his mind a nice neat blank. 

He barely responded when the alpha shoved the german shepherd to the side - tearing the doggy dick out from between his lips - to yank his head back up. 

_ My neck is going to hurt in the morning. _ Dean thought absentmindedly, as the alpha eyed him.

“Oh yeah, it’s taking.” 

Dean’s mind blipped, bubbles of knowledge trying to rise above the sea of fear and arousal- but instead of focussing on them, he reminded himself to milk his stud’s knot instead. He didn’t want to be beaten or bitten over forgetting.

“Keep his mouth full.” 

And then there was another dog crowding his face, boney dick jabbing against Dean’s cheek till he lifted up and wrapped his lips around it; mouth still salty and slick from the last load.

It was easier now, letting the skinwalker behind him set the pace; rocking forward with every punishing thrust to take more of the new dick. 

It was nice of them to sit down while he sucked at them, Dean thought. If they mounted him like his mouth was his hole he’d have to strain his neck even more.

He hung there, arousal keeping him happy, and fear keeping him in place, as both skinwalkers took what they wanted. It became almost peaceful. So wet and loose that it stopped hurting. Or at least- he’d managed to tune out the hurt.

It was better when he focused on the good.

It was better when he didn’t care.

It was better-

The dog he was sucking came without warning. Dean had been so caught up in the moment - milk his knot, keep moving, milk, move, don’t bite, be good - he hadn’t noticed the knot stretching his lips every time he went down- down- down. 

He swallowed hastily, swallowing and sucking and whimpering when the dog behind him started violently yanking at his hole. Dean’s thoughts went dark at once. 

He’d done something wrong.

He’d angered his stud.

He’d been bad.

He’d run out of passes.

The still swollen knot popped free with a flood of hot come, and Dean tried desperately to keep his hips angled up. It seemed imperative he kept the come inside. 

Truth be told, every instinct told him to expect teeth. The dark hound who’d just dragged his insides out bullying the skinwalker he’d just sucked off out of the way to plop his shining knotted cock in front of Dean’s face was a somewhat pleasant surprise. 

He didn’t even need the alpha to tell him what was going on, Dean just crawled forward to lick at the come dripping down the almost baby pink shaft. The creature wanted him to clean up the mess, so that’s what he’d do. 

Diligent and careful, Dean lapped at the dick, knot, and furry balls streaked with come- mixed come, Dean realized, of all the skinwalkers who’d used his hole so far. It didn’t taste as bad as he’d expected. 

Didn’t taste bad at all, now that he thought about it. It was almost sweet.

Another skinwalker jumped him as he cleaned, sucking and licking every inch he could find, even through the sudden weight on his back.

He had to keep them happy.

He  _ had _ to keep them happy.

Not because  _ he _ wanted to- Dean was sure of that still, but because he needed to. It was important.

“Look who’s having a great old time.” A familiar voice droned, gloating and close by. 

Dean growled, crowding closer to the skinwalker in front of him as if they would protect him.

A hand wrapped around his somehow hard dick and stroked  _ once _ before leaving Dean to comprehend how aroused he was. “Don’t worry, we’ll breed the brat out of you.” 

Dean’s mind tried, it really really tried, but the words didn’t make sense. Beyond the newest need-  _ Jesus fuck I need to come _ \- nothing had changed. He was being filled to the brim, anger lost along the way to lust and dog come.

“Your hole nice and full, bitch?” The alpha asked, grabbing Dean’s chin and pulling him away from his latest task. “Feel good? Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean croaked obediently, voice broken long ago; mouth too empty.

“You happy with your studs, bitch? They filling you up all nice?” 

Dean nodded again, blood singing when his current stud started forcing their knot inside his well-used hole. How many knots had he had so far? He tried to think, tried to remember; and got a stinging slap for his troubles.

“None of that, bitch.” The alpha spat at him. “You’re not here to think. You’re here to get bred. Say it.”

“Not here to think-” Dean slurred, eagerly opening his mouth to let a passing skinwalker lick at his face.

“You’re here to be bred.” His alpha repeated, nails digging into Dean’s face till he repeated it too.

“Here to be bred.”

“Exactly.” The nails pulled back, and Dean got a scratch behind his ear as the knot pounding against his rim  _ finally _ shoved its way inside. “We’ll get you all filled up.”

It sounded good. Very good.

If he’d been less compromised, Dean might have realized something was wrong there. As it was, he just let his head fall back down once it was released and latched on to the closest dick he could find.

Time shifted, no longer linear and angry but one big pile of soft fur and hard dicks. They shifted and changed but somehow remained a constant. 

Dean was sure his brain imploded with pleasure when one of the skinwalkers decided it wanted a taste of skin, and lapped at his nipples. The slow, rasp of slick tongue across sensitive skin had him panting; fucking back on his stud to try and earn more.

He only tried to reach back and jerk off once. The chorus of growls and threatening teeth at his neck more than clear as a message; no touching. 

Dean gave up- no, he gave  _ in _ . 

He let it wash over him. Each new cock, each new knot just as amazing as the last. He couldn’t get enough, so thank God there were enough skinwalkers around to satisfy him.

At some point, Dean came on a knot and passed out. He didn’t know when, or how long, only that he was greeted with yet more dick when he regained consciousness. Good.

Dawn broke amongst the trees, and Dean squinted at it; head pounding with  _ something _ as he got over the feeling over being too empty. Even raising his exhausted ass into the air didn’t help. Not even a nose to soothe his burning needs.

He whined, crawling over to the only living creature he could see; his alpha.

“Such a needy bitch,” his alpha cooed, but he didn’t do anything but pat Dean on the head condescendingly. “Aren’t you?”

Dean whimpered, his dick was hard, swinging thick and heavy, dripping with skinwalker come as it leaked from his hole. He was needy. He really was.

“Can’t live without a knot anymore, can you?”

Dean whined, arching his back till his ass waved through the air. It was all he could do to beg. 

“You know why?”

Unable to think of a coherent answer, Dean tried to stuff his face in the human’s crotch. He could smell what he needed there; almost. It wasn’t quite right, but it was close enough.

“Jesus.” The alpha backed up, keeping Dean at arms distance with a firm hand in his hair. “You’ve really got it bad. Never seen someone take this well.”

Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to smell for another stud. There had been so many before. Where had they gone? The alpha slapped him, rattling his teeth and forcing him to pay attention rather than look for a new knot to hang from.

“Skinwalker come is addictive.” The alpha explained, talking slowly enough for Dean’s brain to comprehend. “And you got a good, long, taste. So you’ve got a choice.”

The alpha pushed a scrap of paper into Dean’s hands.

“You can go detox somewhere, and spend months trying to resist getting on your knees for every single dog or skinwalker you come across. Or you can come find my pack at this address.”

The alpha tapped the paper, and Dean squinted at it; confused.

“You come find us, and we’ll take care of you. You’d not be a hunter no more, of course, but who needs a job like that when you can go around getting bred all day? Hmm?”

Dean panted, trying to make sense of the words. All he wanted was to be bred, he knew that. Why was he being made to wait?

“You give that a think. And then come find us.”

The alpha pulled back, leaving Dean alone amongst churned up soil and come. Confused, but mostly way too empty. He needed a knot; he needed one right fucking now.

“Such a needy bitch. I’ll be seeing you soon, won’t I?”

Dean blinked, eyes heavy. He wanted to come but he couldn’t- not without a knot.

“Oh-” the alpha added, already too far away for Dean’s liking, and he crawled a couple of paces towards the annoyingly human-shaped skinwalker. “And don’t think you’ll be able to use that address to come and shoot us all, pet.”

Dean’s brain hiccups up a bubble of anger, but he disregards it. Why would he shoot? 

“We’ll stay there just as long as it takes a good needy bitch to crawl over and get what they need, you stay here and think it through for too long and we’re gone for good. By the time you’ve managed to work out how to use a phone and call for backup, all your studs will have left. You got that?”

Dean nodded, frantic at the thought of missing the chance to get another knot. He needed them. He  _ needed _ his studs. 

“I think we both know where you’ll be in an hour or two.”

It took Dean minutes to realize he was alone again, barely a trace of skinwalker nearby to soothe his frazzled nerves. He was too naked. Too open.  _ Too empty _ .

Panic crept in at the edges till he clawed at his hair and remembered the note his alpha had given him. An address. 

He stared at the note ‘til the shapes became letters, and the letters merged into words. Directions.

Directions he could follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds him months later. Hollow eyed with a collar around his neck. No chain. No cage. Ass up for a skinwalker in its dog form and begging for it.   
> Sam, of course, takes out the entire pack and drags Dean away.  
> It takes Sam about a day to figure out Dean’s drugged up on something bad, another day to figure out Dean wasn’t trading sex for drugs, but that the sex was the drug. He ends up taking a mutt off the street when he can’t stand Dean’s begging. No dildo satisfies him, and he’s only interested in Sam’s dick for one orgasm before he realizes Sam’s not giving him the high he needs. The dog helps. It checks some of Dean’s boxes without drawing out the detox period.   
> Dean recovers, they don’t talk about it much … they don’t get rid of the dog.
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
